Final Fantasy VII Poems
by VampireGirl1824
Summary: these are poems for each character in final fantasy seven, each poem kinda shows who each character is and what they have been through, i hope you like the poems and comment on the poems
1. Chaos and me

CHAOS AND ME

Chaos, is what i create, weather its to let him

loose or to show what he can do,

I can control him with some help from the protometira

Choas, i share my body with him,

Because of him i am immortal, i also

have the power to transform in to demons

each strong than the last expect one

Choas himself

I didn't always share with him, i was

once normal, i was a body gaurd, i once

loved, but now i have long dark hair,

crimson eyes, i wear a old

red cloak, and bandana, the only things

that remain of who i once was is

my name Vincent Valentine and her

along with a few faint memories of

shinra, now i believe that sins

can... be... forgiven...


	2. Im so sorry

IM SO SORRY

I'm neither dead or alive, i am sealed with

in the crystal cave, home of chaos, all i say now is

I'm so sorry

i was a sciencist long ago, i was working with

proffessor Grimoir Valentine, together we discovered the

protometira and chaos, i did experemences on chaos but

it failed, he died now all i say is

I'm so sorry

I worked on the jenova project, i was signed the protect

of Vincent Valentine, i thought how could they send his son

when he found out, i ran, blaming myself, i never spoke or

looked at him the same, all i regret was not telling him the truth

I'm so sorry

he still tried fighting for me, against hojo, they argued, hojo shot

him, then experimented on him, labeling him failed, i still loved

him so i tried to same him giving him the chaos and protometira,

i gave birth to my son, but i never got to hold him, i never even knew him

now i lie in the crystal cave, not knowing what Sephroith looks like,

has done not even knowing weather he is alive, i am often visited

by Vincent, he talks to me, but all i can say to him now is

Vincent I'm so sorry.


	3. Loveless

LOVELESS

(i did not write this poem this is the poem from final fantasy seven crisis core)

When the war of the beasts bring the world's end

The goddess descends from the sky

Wings of light and dark spread afar

She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting

Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess

We seek it thus, and take to the sky

Ripples form on the water's surface

The wandering soul knows no rest.

There is no hate, only joy

For you are beloved by the goddess

Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds

Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul

Pride is lost

Wings stripped away, the end is nigh

My friend, do you fly away now?

To a world that abhors you and I?

All that awaits you is a somber morrow

No matter where the winds may blow

My friend, your desire

Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess

Even if the morrow is barren of promises

Nothing shall forestall my return

My friend, the fates are cruel

There are no dreams, no honor remains

The arrow has left, the bow of the goddess

My soul, corrupted by vengeance

Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey

In my own salvation

And your eternal slumber

Legend shall speak

Of sacrifice at world's end

The wind sails over the water's surface

Quietly, but surely

Even if the morrow is barren of promises

Nothing shall forestall my return

To become the dew that quenches the land

To spare the sands, the seas, the skies

I offer thee this silent sacrifice


	4. Future king

Future King,

I am a future king

of a place driven by war,

I try my hardest to do what is

best for the people of my kingdom,

I can see the light,

that only a few people can see

it is said that those who can see it are

gifted with great powers

but someone else can also see it

she wishes to help the others

wage war against me and my father the king,

to take over and to rule the kingdom,

to lift the rule of the weapons

but that is where myself and the group come in

together we fight to try and save what is left

together we try and figure out who i am

for now all i know is that

I am Noctis lucis Caelum

prince


End file.
